Die Hard
This article lists the deaths that occurred in the Die Hard movies. Die Hard * Karl shoots the receptionist * Karl shoots the security guard * Hans blows Takagi’s brains out * John breaks Tony’s neck * John shoots Heinrich * John shoots Marco * Alexander blows up armoured police car with a RPG, killing the 2 cops inside * John throws C-4 down elevator shaft then blows up the storage area, killing James and Alexander in the explosion * Hans shoots Ellis * John shoots Fritz * John shoots Franco in the legs and causes him to dive head-first through a glass wall, killing him * John shoots Uli * Hans blows up the roof, bringing down the FBI helicopter and killing Agent Johnson, the 2 pilots, and the gunner in the subsequent explosion * John shoots Eddie * John drops Hans from the 30th floor * Powell shoots Karl Die Hard 2: Die Harder * Baker shoots the church keeper * John shoves Cochrane into the machinery of a conveyor belt, crushing his head * O’Reilly shoots the SWAT team leader * Sheldon shoots 1 SWAT officer * Shockley is shot by a SWAT officer * Mulkey shoots 2 SWAT officers * Sheldon shoots 1 more SWAT officer * John shoots O’Reilly * John crushes Sheldon with a scaffolding * John shoots Mulkey * Col. Stuart causes the Windsor plane to crash, killing the 3 pilots and 45 other (seen) people onboard * Esperanza strangles the Val Verde corporal with his handcuffs * Esperanza shoots the 2 pilots * John shoots Thompson * John stabs Baker in the eye with an icicle * John shoots 1 terrorist on his snowmobile and causes him to crash into the freezing water * John shoots Garber * Grant slices Corporal Telford’s throat * Grant falls off the wing of the plane and he gets sucked into the propeller, shredding him to pieces * John ignites the leaking fuel from the plane, causing it to explode and blow up the plane, killing Stuart, Esperanza, Miller, Kahn, Burke, and the remaining terrorists onboard Die Hard: with a Vengeance * Otto shoots Walsh * Simon’s men kill 2 security guards * Katya knifes 1 security guard * John shoots Karl * John shoots 1 terrorist * John headbuts 1 terrorist in the face repeatedly, killing him from impact and blood loss * John shoots Otto * John shoots Nils and Klaus * John shoots 2 terrorists in truck and causes them to crash * The tow cable comes undone and slices 1 terrorist in half * John smashes 1 terrorist’s head in with a door * John shoots 1 terrorist * Katya shoots Targo * John shoots shoots power cable, causing it to force the helicopter carrying Simon and Katya to crash and explode Die Hard 4.0 (Live Free or Die Hard) * Clay and his friend are blown up in their house by computer bomb * John throws fire extinguisher down hallway and shoots it, causing it to explode and blast 1 terrorist out a window to his death * John breaks 1 terrorist’s neck * John shoots Terminator collectible, making it fall onto bomb detonator and trigger the bomb, which blows up 1 terrorist * Del shoots 3 FBI agents * John runs over fire hydrant, making its water stream hit the helicopter and causing Del to fall out of the helicopter to his death * John blows up helicopter with police car, killing the pilot * Emerson shoots 1 Hazmat tech * 1 Hazmat tech shot by terrorists * Russo shoots 2 security guards * Mai chops 1 security guard’s throat * Mai shoots 1 security guard * 1 security guard shot by a terrorist * Mai shoots a technician * 3 security guards shown killed by the terrorists * John shoots 1 terrorist * 2 dead workers seen near entrance * Matt knocks 1 terrorist down elevator shaft to his death * John sends SUV carrying Mai down the shaft, blowing her up * 3 hackers and Casper are shot by a terrorist * John kicks on valve that sprays mist at Rand, causing him to fall and get shredded up by fan * John shoots the truck driver and tosses him out * John shoots Trey * John shoots 1 terrorist * John shoots Gabriel * Matt shoots Emerson A Good Day to Die Hard * Jack shoots Anton * Alik triggers series of explosions that kill 20 people * Alik shoots a wounded soldier * Irina shoots a wounded judge * A terrorist blows up a truck with a RPG, killing the driver * The MRAP Driver rams into a taxi, causing it to crash into a bridge, killing the driver * Alik shoots a cop in his car * Collins is shot in the head by mercenaries * John shoots 7 mercenaries * Jack causes an explosion, killing 3 mercenaries on the roof * John shoots 5 mercenaries * Jack shoots a mercenary * Jack stabs a mercenary and then uses him as a human shield * Jack shoots a mercenary near the piano * John and Jack shoots 2 mercenaries together (shared kills) * John shoots a mercenay with a shotgun * Jack shoots a mercenary * Yuri shoots Alik in the head * Jack breaks a mercenary's neck * John beats a mercenary to death with his machine gun * An assassin breaks Chagarin's neck * John blows up a mercenary with a grenade * John shoots a mercenary in the helicopter * Jack throws Yuri into the helicopter's rotors * Irina rams the helicopter into the building, killing herself and the co-pilot Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Film series